Vergeblich
by TheVirginian
Summary: Wenn es doch nur nicht so schwer wäre, den Haß aufrecht zu erhalten. Eine Momentaufnahme aus Severus Snapes Leben. Ferien. Eileen und Tobias. Vor allem Tobias.


_Liebe Leserinnen und Leser, Severus' schwierige Familie, insbesondere sein Vater, läßt mich einfach nicht los. Daher heute ein weiterer Oneshot für Zwischendurch. Gute Unterhaltung bei…_

**Vergeblich**

Sein Profil hebt sich scharf gegen das dämmrige Licht der alten Kellerlampe ab. Die Schatten schmeicheln ihm und müßten es doch nicht – seine strengen Züge, in denen die Adlernase ebensowenig fehl am Platze wirkt wie die stechenden Augen, könnten einem unvoreingenommenen Betrachter attraktiv erscheinen.

Seine Hände tanzen geschickt über ein Metallobjekt, das er in seine Einzelteile zerlegt hat und nun Stück für Stück von Schmutz und Verkrustungen befreit.

Gestiefelte Füße wippen im Takt der Musik, die hier in der Nachbarschaft jeder hört, auch wenn sein Transistorradio mit Sicherheit alle Altersrekorde schlägt.

Bisweilen pfeift er kleine Sequenzen mit.

Ich stehe starr im Türrahmen, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch und der Angst, er könne mich bemerken.

Tobias Snapes Jährzorn hat mich mehr als einmal verletzt, und ich nehme mir immer wieder vor, etwas Selbstachtung zu zeigen und meinen nicht minder kleinen Haß auf ihn zu bewahren, aber spätestens, wenn ich ihn so versunken in eine Arbeit sehe, überkommt mich eine alberne, unvernünftige Sehnsucht, er möge mich vielleicht in das einweihen, was er gerade tut (obwohl ich für Mechanik weder Sinn noch Interesse habe) oder mich einfach einladen, bei ihm Platz zu nehmen.

Natürlich rufe ich mich nach solchen Eskapaden meiner ehrlosen Phantasie sofort zur Ordnung – man sehnt sich nicht nach der Zuneigung eines ungebildeten, ignoranten, aufbrausenden Muggels, und wenn er hundertmal der Vater ist.

Warum geht es mir dann so nahe, daß er nie fragt, wie ich in der Schule vorankomme, daß er nie stolz ist auf meine Leistungen?

Er duldet keine Magie in seinem Haus, und während meine Mutter seinen Wunsch schweigend akzeptiert zu haben scheint, macht er mich zornig und erzwingt geradezu Auflehnung. Ich bin nun einmal magisch, Risiko, wer eine Hexe heiratet, und nichts ist demütigender, als dieser Blick, den er mir manchmal zuwirft, wenn ich über einem Schulbuch brüte, das zu deutlich einen verräterischen Titel trägt.

Er hat sich eine andere Art Sohn gewünscht, einen, der seine Sprache, die Sprache der Arbeiter spricht, einen, der sich an derben Späßen erfreut und mit ihm an Maschinen bastelt – eben jemanden, der ihn versteht und, vielleicht noch wichtiger, den _er_ versteht.

Die seltenen Gelegenheiten, zu denen ich am Abendbrottisch von der Schule erzähle, weil meine Mutter danach gefragt hat, gleichen einem Gang auf Eiern, gebe ich mich betont oberflächlich und spiele Erfolge herunter, als bedeuteten sie nichts, damit er sich nicht ausgeschlossen fühlt und seine Verachtung bestätigt sieht.

Das erste Bauteil, eine Art Ring, ist fertig. Tobias legt es zur Seite, beginnt das nächste. Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was er da bearbeitet, aber ich wage auch nicht, mich zu rühren; zu groß die Furcht, er könnte sich gestört fühlen.

Da, eine fließende Bewegung, Tobias streicht sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und sieht auf. Zielsicher finden mich seine Augen, durchbohrt mich ihr stechender Blick, und ein Schauder frostkalter Furcht durchläuft meinen Körper. Ich will mich davonmachen, aber ich bin wie gelähmt.

Er mustert mich mit einem seltsamen Licht in den Augen, die ebenso wie meine die Farbe von Tollkirschen tragen, bevor sich seine Lippen zu einem winzigen Lächeln teilen.

„Severus." Dann ruckt er mit dem Kopf und sagt kurz: „Auf der Bank ist Platz für zwei", bevor er seine Arbeit wieder aufnimmt.

Um mich ist es plötzlich ganz still; ich muß mich verhört haben. Mein Vater bittet mich zu sich? Ich kann es nicht fassen, reiße mich jedoch los und nehme schleunigst am äußersten Ende der klobigen Holzbank Platz, damit er nicht glaubt, ich würde seine Gesellschaft ablehnen.

Wenn mir nur nicht jegliches Verständnis für technische Muggelobjekte abginge, würde ich ihm meine Hilfe anbieten, aber so bleibe ich stumm.

'Hat er jemals versucht, dich zu verstehen?' raunt eine trotzige Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf. Ich gebe ihr Recht und verneine in Gedanken, mag aber gerade jetzt nicht darüber diskutieren.

„Könnte Hilfe gebrauchen", sagt Tobias plötzlich wie nebenbei, ohne seine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen.

Ich zögere. Er wird denken, ich hielte es für unter meiner Würde, aber das ist es nicht; ich schäme mich für meine Unwissenheit und dafür, daß mir das nahegeht. Er weiß schließlich auch nichts über Magie und will es noch weniger. Hat er etwa deswegen Gewissensbisse?

„Mandrinas alte Wasserpumpe", erklärt er mit einem Mal ungefragt. „Völlig verdreckt."

Mandrina Drake, die alte Frau, die nahe beim Fluß wohnt und für die jeder aus der Nachbarschaft schon einmal etwas getan hat.

„Das Wasser wird über diese Ringe transportiert", fügt er geduldig hinzu, und da fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich – und er reinigt sie von Ablagerungen, die den Transport so gut wie unmöglich gemacht haben.

Daß ich darauf nicht von allein gekommen bin, wurmt mich, aber ich probiere ein kleines Lächeln und mache mich nach seinem Beispiel ans Werk.

Unwillkürlich überlege ich, wie ein entsprechender Zauber aussehen müßte; es juckt mich in den Fingern, es zu versuchen, aber das ist vollkommen unmöglich in seiner Gegenwart. Also schaben und kratzen wir einträchtig, bis auch der letzte Ring frei ist von Wasserstein und Tobias den Pumpenkörper wieder zusammensetzt. Heraus kommt ein wuchtiges Exemplar, das sogar seinen muskulösen Armen außergewöhnliche Kraft abverlangt, als er es die Kellertreppe hinauf und auf einen Bollerwagen hievt.

„Geh' sie gleich anschließen", teilt er mir mit und sieht mich prüfend an. „Bist du sehr beschäftigt mit deinem Schulkram?" Abfällig.

Ich schüttele automatisch den Kopf. Es sind Ferien, und ich habe alle Arbeiten längst fertig. Aber weshalb fragt er mich das? Er will mich nicht bei sich haben.

„Macht sich nämlich leichter zu zweit." Wie bitte?!

Er stiefelt los, und ich eile ihm nach. Das anerkennende Blitzen in seinen scharfen Augen erfüllt mich mit sentimentaler Freude. Mein Herz klopft wild. In diesem Moment will ich vergessen, daß er mich vor ein paar Stunden erst angeschrieen und mich gestern geohrfeigt hat. Gerade jetzt möchte ich ihn nicht hassen.

Als echtes Vater-Sohn-Gespann holpern wir über das Kopfsteinpflaster zu Mandrina Drakes Haus, die mir mit schwieligen Altenhänden die Wangen tätschelt und Tobias augenzwinkernd in absurder Koketterie zahnlos anlächelt.

Er grinst zurück, aber der Blick, der er mir zuwirft, ist fast ein wenig verlegen. So kenne ich ihn gar nicht.

Wir schließen die störrischen Schläuche an, und ich beobachte voll gebannter Faszination, wie er das Starkstromkabel für den Motor mit spitzen Fingern an zwei Drähte anklemmt, die anstelle einer Steckdose von der Decke hängen. Gegen Mandrina Drake sind wir reich.

Blechern setzt sich die Pumpe in Bewegung, und die Alte strahlt.

Tobias macht eine wegwerfende Geste, so als wäre all das nicht der Rede wert, doch in seinem stolzen Gesicht steht Triumph.

Ebenso wie ich sehnt auch er sich nach Anerkennung, die er hier findet, nicht jedoch daheim.

Meine Augen bleiben starr zu Boden gerichtet, so daß ich über Gebühr zusammenfahre, als mich sein kameradschaftlicher Schlag scheinbar aus dem Nichts auf die Schulter trifft.

„Hättest dich schlechter anstellen können", verkündet er und lacht über mein ungläubiges Gesicht.

Mir ist heiß und kalt zugleich, ich nicke ernst und sehe rasch weg, weil unpassende Tränen in meinen Augen brennen. Das fehlte noch, daß Tobias sie sieht.

Er ist in Hochstimmung, als wir heimkehren. Eileen, meine Mutter, die meistens mürrisch und gereizt in die Welt blickt, wird durch die enge Küche gewirbelt, bis sie schließlich lächelt – ein Zug, der sie so fremd wirken läßt, daß ich sie fast nicht wiedererkenne.

„Heute ist Tanz", teilt mein Vater vielsagend mit, und obgleich ich mir meine Eltern beim besten Willen nicht beim Amüsement vorstellen kann, überrascht die Einladung meine Mutter nicht so sehr, wie sie es vielleicht sollte.

Allerdings ist sie nicht begeistert; das sieht jeder mit einem Funken Feingefühl. Vermutlich fühlt sie sich auf solchen Veranstaltungen unter all den Muggeln ebenso deplaciert, wie er sich bei Versammlungen des Zaubererrates vorkommen würde.

Aber ihm zuliebe sagt sie zu. Dabei haben sie sich heute morgen noch so vehement gestritten, daß ich jedes ihrer wutschäumenden Worte oben verstehen konnte, aber ebenso wie ich _will_ sie ihm vergeben, oder sie gönnt sich zumindest eine Auszeit von ihrer Fehde. Es ist anstrengend, immer zu hassen.

'Warum nur hat sie den Muggel Tobias Snape geheiratet?' schießt es mir durch den Kopf, als ich sie wenig später vor dem halbblinden Flurspiegel unruhig an ihrem Kleid herumfingern sehe. Neben ihm wirkt sie klein und farblos, aber ein seltsamer Triumph erhellt ihr ernstes Gesicht, als sie sich trotzig bei ihm einhängt.

Warum würde jemand wie sie, eine talentierte, intelligente Hexe, stolz sein, zu ihm zu gehören?

Und plötzlich ist sie wieder da, die Mauer, die uns trennt. Wie kann ich erwarten, daß _er_ mich versteht? Ein jähzorniger, engstirniger Muggel, der zwar eine Hexe zur Frau hat, aber alle Magie verabscheut?

Mein Lebensinhalt soll nicht die Spinnerei sein, ich werde auch keine alten Wasserpumpen per Hand reparieren und mich auf derben Tanzveranstaltungen vergnügen – ich bin magisch, und _er_ verbietet mir das Zaubern bestimmt nicht.

„Bis später, Junge", sagt er zum Abschied (Mutter lächelt nervös, wie üblich bei solchen Gelegenheiten.), und ich weiß, wenn er heimkommt, spätestens aber bei der ersten Gelegenheit, wird er vergessen haben, daß er mich ein paar Stunden lang für einen akzeptablen Sohn gehalten hat. Ich bin darin nicht ganz so gut, aber ich übe. Nur der Schmerz wird davon nicht kleiner. Zu dumm.

Finis.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere._

Hat es Euch gefallen? Anmerkungen, Kommentare, Meinungen? Ich freue mich über alle.


End file.
